dungeon_master_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Master Saga Wiki
Welcome to the Dungeon Master Saga Wiki Registro e ambientazione della nostra avventura nel mondo di Dungeon Master. Write the first paragraph of your page here. L'ambientazione Al di là dello Stretto, a leghe di distanza dall’Impero sorge la colonia di Nuova Viborg il cui cuore è la piccola città di frontiera che ne condivide il nome. Nuova Viborg è un luogo di abitato solo da poche generazioni: per lo più le famiglie degli espatriati, degli schiavi e dei mercenari che sono giunti quaggiù per far dimenticare il proprio passato. E’ un luogo duro e violento ricavato spanna dopo spanna dai territori inesplorati abitati dai feroci orchi porcini e popolazioni barbariche. Nuova Viborg è il luogo dove confluiscono nobili decaduti e uomini dal passato losco ma anche uomini di coraggio che vogliono esplorare queste terre per svelare i misteri di antiche civiltà delle quali sono rimaste niente più che poche rovine. La storia finora Messi in ceppi da Lord Farethane, il nobile di maggior rango in queste terre, i personaggi sono stati addormentati grazie a ignote sostanze messe nei loro pasti e portati con un carro-prigione in cima a una vetta innevata nel cuore del territorio orchesco. Nessuno sa con precisione cosa sia successo ma quando i nostri si sono risvegliati dal loro torpore gli armigeri del Lord erano scomparsi. Nei pressi del carro è stato trovato l’accesso a un sistema di cunicoli sotterranei, un grande portone di metallo. Spalancato. Nelle prime stanze di questo complesso decrepito Edrift (un guerriero mercenario), Cornelius (adoratore di un dio-demone delle sommosse) e Marcus (un mago ricercatore dell’Impero) trovano il corpo in stasi del campione elfico Selion, immerso in una grande gemma viola, come fosse un grande insetto intrappolato in un enorme blocco di ambra colorata. Selion esce dalla gemma e sta ricomponendo ora dopo ora frammenti della sua vita passata. Per ora ricorda che era stato portato quaggiù per impedire qualcosa - come difensore della Legge e campione di Lord Librasulus assieme ad altri della sua ed altre razze. Notare che a conoscenza umana, gli elfi si sono estinti da millenni. Altri campioni nelle gemme viola però sembrano essere rimasti corrotti dalla potente fonte di energia del Caos che pulsa nel cuore della montagna. Un Demone Sognatore forse in procinto di riversare il suo odio sul creato. E’ impossibile dormire in questi complessi, poichè il mondo del sogno è in mano a Lord Chaos. Purtroppo anche fuggire è complesso, perchè i corridoi sono invasi da piccoli mostriciattoli antropomorfi e dalle fattezze porcine detti porkings e dai loro feroci maiali da guerra. Ogre-maiali e orcus porcus stanno risalendo i fianchi del monte Anaias per portare il loro tributo a Lord Chaos, sperando di avere la sua benedizione e che questi scelga una delle loro tribù per portare un pezzo di inferno in terra. Evocando il potere del suo dio, Cornelius percepisce la presenza di una figura traslucida che pare seguire il gruppo in questi cunicoli. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse